


Spiderman's PSA

by PeterStark



Series: Avengers, Online! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Captain America's PSAs, F/M, Family Feels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Only with Peter, Peter Needs a Hug, References to Depression, References to Suicide, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Peter Parker is tired of watching good people get stepped on. He doesn't think his voice'll be enough, so Spiderman drops a PSA.





	Spiderman's PSA

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, customers will scream at multiple employees for several minutes straight while the employee smiles and tries to be helpful. They'll also completely ignore when their words cut deep enough to make someone cry. This has been my day...this is my venting.  
> I own nothing.

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

Just a little #PSA. Be kind. You never know what someone's going through. Always be kind.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@WallCrawler This seems...specific.

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

@iamironman I've had to talk one too many people off of ledges lately. I just want to see some human fucking decency is all.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

Swearing? @WallCrawler Call me. Right now.

-

Peter called Mr. Stark as he sat on the edge of a roof. "Hey, Mr. Stark."

"Are you okay, Peter?"

"No. Do you know how many sad people there are out there? And I can't help all of them. I'm not balanced myself all the time... It just sucks that I have to deal with it. I mean, I stopped at a restaurant today and this customer was just screaming at this cashier. They didn't even notice the woman start to cry. They just kept shouting and she just kept smiling and being kind while tears fell down her face. I gave her a hug, but Mr. Stark, that's just a stupid band-aid. It won't fix it. She was so broken up and she needs help but is too ashamed to ask, so she just fucking smiles while people beat her up, but I've seen that look before and she won't hold on like that for forever." Peter gasped in a breath, trying not to cry. "Mr. Stark, I've been low and the more I go out there the more I see people who are just so low...and people treat them like shit. Why can't people just be nice? Why can't they just be decent? Why can't humans treat each other like...like fucking humans?" Peter rubbed his eyes. "Sorry...I just...there was this kid last night...and he had a gun in his bag and he was going to.... Mr. Stark, I'm just tired of people being so hurtful, especially to people who have these deep wounds hidden under their skin."

"Peter..."

Peter jumped up and whirled. Tony Stark was behind him, stepping out of his suit. "Mr. Stark?" Peter hung up his phone.

"I'm going for a hug this time." Tony held out his arms.

Peter let out a sob and launched himself into Tony's embrace. "Can't people just...be good? Who fucking cares if you got a diet instead of a regular, just ask nice for a new one, right? Why do they have to scream?"

"I don't know, buddy." Tony sighed. "You wanna go back to that restaurant with me? As Peter and Tony?"

"I don't know if I can..."

"It'll be good, promise." Tony said. "You just got done swinging around, you need food, then we'll go spend some time at the tower...maybe a movie night?"

"Sounds good."

-

Carrie Celpsi  
@CarrieBerry

@iamironman and @StarkIntern are the two kindest and most generous people I have ever met. Thank you. Thank you. <3

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@CarrieBerry You can thank your friendly neighborhood @WallCrawler. I hope you're well. I'll be checking in.

Intern Dude  
@StarkIntern

And yes, @CarrieBerry, @iamironman does mean that in the kinda creepy 'I'll internet stalk you' sort of way.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

HEY! Don't give away my secrets, kid. @StarkIntern

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

Thank you, @iamironman. Faith in humanity restored.

Attached Video: Tony Stark being a saint for five minutes straight

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

I learned about the best of humanity from @StarkIntern. Thank him.

Intern Dude  
@StarkIntern

@iamironman ...Thanks. Wanna watch a movie?

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@StarkIntern You choose, kid. I'll get popcorn and see if @PepperPotts wants to join.

Pepper Potts, CEO  
@PepperPotts

@iamironman and @StarkIntern I'll bring drinks and blankets. My boys could use some rest, I think.

**Author's Note:**

> As Spiderman said. Be kind.  
> Take care of yourselves.


End file.
